Cutthroat
This article refers to the career that used to be called '''Pirate' before the Buccaneer class was implemented in version 1.4.'' Cutthroat is one of two career choices for players that belong to the Pirate nation. They have the ability to Scavenge or Take Command of ships. Other nations cannot choose this career. They can choose Privateer which has many similarities to the Cutthroat career. Introduction You serve no one but yourself and your merry crew. You live a life of freedom in the first true democracy the world has seen in millennia, sailing where you wish, taking what you want, and devil take the hindmost. Your articles are your creed; your cutlass and pistol are your most trusted friends. You are a pirate, a buccaneer, a brigand of the sea. Your life may be a short one but you will ensure it’s a happy one, and you couldn’t care less if it makes life difficult for fat merchantmen and glorious treasure fleets.http://www.burningsea.com/page/explore/gameplay/story Notes of interest * Taking command of another professions ship using the Take Command option used to tag your ship as 'Ship Invalid PVP'. This meant that while sailing this ship your PVP flag would always be on and any one can take you down. Cutthroats can now sail any (Captured) ship without being PVP flagged. * You can Take Command of a Derelict ship at level 5. This will place your current ship in the closest friendly dry dock and you will complete the encounter with your new ship. * At level 10 you can get a quest from the Pirate trainer to get the Scavenge skill. This allows you to destroy a Derelict ship to get more cargo from it. There is also a 4% chance that you will get a ship deed for that ship. * You can not sell a ship that is in your dry dock. The only way to get rid of it is to Scuttle it. * Captured ships start with 1 durability. It can be increased via Refill Durability at the Harbor Master. This will require you to have a captured ship deed of the same type. For example, to add durability to your 'Bermuda' Sloop (Captured) you will need a 'Bermuda' Sloop (Captured) deed. Captured deeds may be obtained via use of the Scavenge skill or they may be built using the Careening Camp structure. Skills The following Sailing Skills are specific to Cutthroats: *Career: Cutthroat *Take Command of Ship *Pirates suffer Reload and Acceleration penalties with crew loss. 1 These skills are gained through the career quests and don't require skill points. Career Specific Ships The following ships are exclusive to Pirates. Of course Pirates can also use the All Career ships but the ships below tend to go better with the role and skills of a Pirates. Level 19: *'Fallen' Refit Snow Level 25: *'Agamemnon' Bark Level 29: *'Reaper's Grasp' Refit Bark Level 38: *'Neptune's Disgrace' Refit Galleon Level 50: *'Abaddon's Will' Refit Galleon *'Cursed Blade' Refit Frigate *'Hercules' Heavy Frigate (shared with Privateer) *'Hercules' Sleek Frigate (shared with Privateer) *'Hercules' Pirate Frigate *‘Bloody Dagger’ Refit Frigate Category: Game Terminology Category: Careers